Tomoko's Pegasus
by moonjaime4
Summary: Remember when Tomoko Takase couldn't write because she saw her inspiration with another girl? Well this story plays off that episode. Here's the story of Tomoko and her unrequited love, Ash Hayashi.
1. Chapter 1

Tomoko

Ever since The Moonlit Pegasus came out, school has been a pain for me. Before I could get through an entire day without being noticed (besides the occasional bullies stealing my manuscripts), now I can't even walk down the hallway without somebody wanting an autograph or asking me about The Moonlit Pegasus. The same people that used to past by me not once ever looking my way were now speaking to me like we were the best of friends and inviting me to eat lunch with them.

Then there were some girls that thought I was stuck up because I was a famous author and didn't hang out with anyone. Me? Stuck up? They didn't know I didn't have any friends so I'm always alone. Well that's not entirely true. I had one friend, Lita, but she transferred schools so I hardly see her.

Needless to say, I didn't care for my newfound popularity. Although I was happy people enjoyed my book, I knew the only reason people even noticed me was because of my book success. They didn't really want to be my friend.

So to avoid all that, I spent my lunch and free period outside or in the library. Today I chose the library since I felt like writing. Plus ever since a few guys came up to me while I was writing under my favorite tree outside and started tossing my manuscript back and forth, I've been wary about writing outside.

I was so entranced in my writing that I didn't even notice someone was standing in front of me.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" a deep voice asked me.

I looked up and my heart stopped. I couldn't believe it. It was Ash Hayashi.

Ash

I came to the library to get some studying done. My girlfriend, Emiko, offered to help but I knew she would be more of a distraction than an aid. If I don't pass this calculus exam, I'll be kicked off the soccer team and I won't let that happen.

I never expected to run into Tomoko Takashe. She was seated at a table in the very back of the library, her pen constantly moving across the paper. I heard that she was writing a sequel to her book, The Moonlit Pegasus.

It was kind of cool watching her in her element. I usually see her in the hallways, her books held tightly against her chest. I always saw her alone. I wonder if she had any friends.

I don't know what possessed me to go over to her table. I came to the back of the library so nobody I knew would come up and distract me. I'm assuming that's why Tomoko was back here but the words spilled from my mouth.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

I thought she would be annoyed when she looked up at me but her eyes only widened in shock. I guess she didn't think I came in the library.

She looked down and whispered, "Sure." I smiled at her even though she wasn't looking at me. I sat down in front of her and was flipping through my calculus notes when I noticed she wasn't writing anymore. She was just staring at her notebook with her pen in her hand.

"Please don't stop on my account," I told her. I watch as she closed her eyes and exhale deeply before her pen started moving again.

I tried to review my notes but I couldn't concentrate with Tomoko in front of me. I wanted to know what she was writing.

"Are you writing a sequel to The Moonlit Pegasus?" I asked out the blue.

Her pen stopped and she looked at me curiously. Her eyes were a sapphire blue. I smile at how they seemed to shine through her glasses. "Aren't you Tomoko Takase?"

"Yes," she whispered back to me. "How do you know about The Moonlit Pegasus?"

"My girlfriend loves your book. She's always talking about it. It's a really great book," I answer her.

"You read my book?"

I don't know why but I blushed. "Yeah. I mean Emiko kept talking about it; I had to check it out. But don't tell anybody, I have a rep to protect." I poke out my chest so I appear all macho hoping to make Tomoko laugh. But she just gathered her books, mumbled "I have to go", and walked as fast as she could out the library.

Damn!

Tomoko

I laid in bed that night thinking about Ash Hayashi. I couldn't believe he actually read my book. I'm a total dork for running out the library but it was all so overwhelming. Ash sitting at my table, Ash talking to me, and Ash admitting to reading my book was icing on the cake. If I had stayed any longer, I would have passed out.

I was shocked when Ash said Emiko liked my book. The most popular and beautiful girl in school enjoyed reading my book! _She wouldn't feel that way if she knew her boyfriend was the inspiration for my book_, I think to myself. I sigh and take off my glasses. I fall asleep with a smile on my face at the memory of Ash's cheeks turning pink.

I get to school in the middle of second period because I forgot to set my alarm. I open the door to my calculus II class, mortified that I'm so late.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Takase," Mr. Hirumi says with his back to me as he write on the white board. He looks at me and says, "Everybody else has partnered up besides Ms. Rae who arrived a few minutes before you. Have a seat and go over your problems. And the next time the two of you are late, you will have detention."

I sat down beside Emiko who leaned over and smiled. "Don't worry. He won't really give you a detention. It's just a front so he won't look soft."

I didn't think Mr. Hirumi was fronting and I definitely wasn't about to call his bluff. "By the way, I loved your book," Emiko added.

Even though Ash had already told me this, it made me blush to actually hear her say it. "Thank you."

"Here are the problems. I already did the first one, how about you do the second one and together we do the last one to see if we get the same answer?" Emiko suggested.

"Okay." I was halfway through the second problem when I heard a slight vibration. Emiko reached in her skirt and pulled out her phone. She smiled from ear to ear as she texted back. _It must be Ash_, I thought as I fought back the jealousy that crept up my spine.

I tried to ignore Emiko's texting but I couldn't concentrate knowing she was texting Ash. The bell rang and I exhaled in relief. I gathered my things and was rushing out the door when Emiko called out to me.

"Tomoko! Wait!"

I turned around slowly hoping she keep it short and say whatever it is she gotta say so I can go on about my day. She approached me with a smile on her face and links her arm with mine. "Have lunch with me."

As Emiko dragged me into the cafeteria and everybody directed their eyes on us, I could see Ash sitting at the table he and Emiko ate at with their friends. How am I supposed to get out of this?


	2. Chapter 2

Ash

When I saw Emiko walking in the cafeteria with Tomoko, I was beyond happy. I don't know what I said to her but I had to let her know I didn't mean to offend her.

Tomoko sat down across from me and Emiko came over to me kissing me on the cheek.

Emiko sat down beside me. "Tomoko, you know Ash right?"

Making sure not to look at me, Tomoko nodded. I hated I created this tension between us. "Hey Tomoko. How you been?"

"Fine," she answered softly.

"Oh my gosh, Em! You're hanging with celebrities?" Emiko's friend, Rita, said as she sat down beside Tomoko.

"Please! She's just a writer," Neela, Emiko's other friend, countered as she sat on the other side of Tomoko.

She's an amazing writer," I defended Tomoko, hoping to get a smile out of her. Instead she blushed. It was a start.

"Whoop dee do! So she wrote a stupid book. It's not like she won a Pulitzer," Neela commented before drinking some of her milk.

"Ignore her, Tomoko. She's just a hater," Emiko said, glaring hard at Neela who rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rita and I for one _loved_ your book. How did you come up with such a great story?" Rita asked.

"I was inspired by…" Tomoko looked off into space for a moment and Emiko let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh! She's in love!" Emiko exclaimed.

Tomoko looked up in panic. "NO!"

"Oh my gosh! You're right, Em! You can't write a beautiful love story like The Moonlit Pegasus without actually being in love," Rita said, squealing too.

I felt uncomfortable by this whole conversation. Maybe cause I noticed Tomoko squirming in her seat.

"Isn't The Moonlit Pegasus about two star-crossed lovers?" Neela asked with a smirk on her face.

Rita shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"So obviously Tomoko is a victim of forbidden love."

"Tomoko is that true?" Emiko asked.

"Who's the guy?" Rita inquired.

"I—have to go," Tomoko stuttered before running out the cafeteria.

I shot an evil glare at Neela. "Why you had to do that? Can't you tell she's shy?!"

"Puleeze! She's so obvious. Writing about her tragic love affair and getting it published," Neela said, rolling her eyes.

"Green does not look good on you Neela," Emiko told her.

"I'll be back," I said, standing up.

"Tell Tomoko we're sorry." I look at my amazing girlfriend and kiss the top of her head. Then I ran out of the cafeteria looking for Tomoko.

Tomoko

_I'm such an idiot. Why did I run away? They don't know I was writing about Ash_, I thought to myself as I splashed my face with water so it wouldn't be obvious that I been crying. I put my glasses back on and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still a little red and puffy but it wasn't like anybody was gonna be all in my face anyway.

I walk out the bathroom and crash into someone, causing my my glasses to fall of my face.

_Please don't let them be broken_, I thought as I bend down to pick them up but the person I bumped into grabs them first.

Although I can't really see him, I can tell its Ash. He's examining my glasses to see if there are any damages.

"I think they're okay," Ash says, handing me my glasses.

"Thank you." I put my glasses on and that's when I notice him looking at me concerned.

"I'm sorry about Neela. You just can't pay her no mind. She always have an attitude. Emiko and Rita are sorry too."

I nodded. I knew Emiko and Rita didn't mean any harm but Neela took pleasure in calling out my secret.

"I also wanna apologize for offending you," Ash said.

"When did you offend me?"

Ash scratched his head. "I don't know really. I figured I said something offensive to make you run out the library."

I blushed and look at my feet. "You didn't offend me, Ash."

"Then why you run out like that?"

"I'm sorry," I tell him, looking him in the eye.

Ash stepped closer to me and I had to fight the urge to step back. I could smell his cologne.

"Tomoko, if I say something that bothers you, just tell me. I can't take you running out on me again."

"It's nothing that you say, Ash. Really. I just get uncomfortable easily," I confessed.

"I make you uncomfortable?"

I shake my head. "No, you make me nervous."

"Is that why you rarely look me in the eye?" Ash asked. I'm surprised he noticed. "How about this? Anytime I make you feel nervous or you start getting uncomfortable, you shoot me a signal and I'll fix it."

I make bunny ears with my hand and Ash laughs. Then he steps back some. "Is that better?"

I nod my head and Ash smiles. "Good. I'll see you around, Tomoko."


	3. Chapter 3

Ash

After patching things up with Tomoko, I rushed to soccer practice. I was a couple minutes late and I was praying my coach wasn't paying attention to the time. I get to the field to see all the other guys lined up to do drills. I try to sneak in line but my coach calls me out.

"Hayashi!"

_Shit! _I walk over to him slowly, dreading the lecture he was sure to give me. I stand in front of him and instantly burst out an apology. "Please forgive me, sir. I lost track of time and I—"

He put his hand on my shoulder, shutting me up. He sighs. "I hate I have to do this, Ash. I gotta bench ya."

"What?! C'mon, Coach! I was just a couple minutes late. Can't you cut me some slack?" I pleaded with him.

"I can't cut you any slack when you're failing, boy!"

"But my grades are fine, Coach. I'm struggling a little in—shit!" _Stupid calculus, _I thought to myself.

"What have I told you about your grades, Ash? If you start falling behind, I have to follow the school rules and bench ya!" Coach said in an irritated tone.

"I didn't know my grade was that bad, Coach."

"Well you need to figure out what you can do to get your grade up, Hayashi. I need you for the big game in two weeks. You know what happens if you can't play in the game."

_I'll be cut, _I finish Coach's warning in my head. "I got you, Coach." I take off running back to the school building, hoping my calculus teacher would have some mercy on me.

"That's not fair!" Emiko exclaimed through the phone.

"Tell me about it." I plop down across my head, frustrated with myself.

After talking to my calculus teacher about my grade, he told me the only way I could improve it was by getting a tutor and passing the midterm exam in two weeks. The same day as the big game.

"Can't he give you a test before the midterm?" Emiko asked.

"He said he doesn't want to confuse me because the material we'll be going over in the next two weeks will not be on the midterm," I respond dryly. I can't believe I let my grade drop so low.

"Well is he gonna at least assign you a tutor?"

"He said he would ask around."

Emiko gasped. "What about Tomoko?"

"What about her?"

"She can tutor you! She's in my calculus class and she's always passing the tests."

"I don't know, Em…" I didn't want to get in the way of Tomoko's writing or make her uncomfortable.

"C'mon, Ash! This is serious. You don't want to be kicked off the soccer team, do you?"

_No, I don't. But I don't want Tomoko to feel obligated to tutor me either._

"I'll just ask her tomorrow. The worst she can say is no, right?"

It was no use trying to dissuade Emiko in asking Tomoko. Once Emiko had her mind set on doing something, it was as good as done. I just hope Emiko doesn't come off too strong.

Tomoko

I look down at my buzzing phone and sigh. My publisher kept bugging me about doing an interview to talk about a sequel to the Moonlit Pegasus. Something I'm not trying to write. I send the call to voicemail and proceed to open my locker.

"Tomoko!"

I turn around to see Emiko running towards me. I almost run away but I knew that would be stupid. Emiko hasn't done anything to me.

"I'm so glad I caught you before the first bell. I need to ask you something," Emiko said, slightly out of breath.

I turn to look at her and felt so inferior. Even though we wore the same uniform, Emiko made hers look like a million bucks. _You can't be mad at Ash for dating someone so ridiculously beautiful, _I think to myself. "What is it?"

"Ash was hesitant about me asking you but since you two are friends, I know you won't mind helping him out."

_Me and Ash friends?_ I could feel my heart breaking into tiny pieces. "Help him with what?" I ask, looking at my feet and trying not to cry.

"Well, Ash isn't doing so hot in calculus so he's been benched. And unless he passes his midterm, he'll be cut from the soccer team."

"No!" Ash couldn't be kicked off the soccer team. Not only was Ash their leading scorer but he loved soccer. Anybody that watched him play knew he breathed it.

"I know right! How unfair is that? There's a big game the day of midterms and if Ash doesn't play in that game, he's out." Emiko grabs my shoulders. "Tomoko, you have to tutor Ash. You're his only hope to pass."

Why am I his only hope to pass? Emiko was just as good as I am in calculus. She gets the answers wrong sometimes but she still has an A in the class. "Why can't you tutor him?" I ask softly.

Emiko smiles at me. "I don't want to distract Ash. Soccer is too important to him."

Every bad outcome that could happen ran through my head but I couldn't let Ash get cut from the soccer team. Not if I could help it.

"Okay. I'll do it."

I saw him in the back of the library at my usual table. Frustration lines were on his forehead as he tried to work out a problem. I could tell his body was tense.

I take a deep breath and walk over to the table. Ash was so into solving the problem he didn't even notice me sitting across from him. Fortunately, I can read upside down.

"The answer is 3," I tell him.

Ash looks up then, his eyes widening at the sight of me. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"A few seconds."

He nods his head then looks back down at the problem. "How is it 3?"

I take the paper Ash was working out the problems on and start making corrections. Then I stop. "Ash?"

I didn't have to look up to know he was staring at me. The warmth of his glare gave me goosebumps. "Why didn't you ask me?" I glance up to see Ash scratching his head. He actually looked uncomfortable.

"I thought I might get in the way of your writing and I didn't want you to feel pressured into helping me."

"But I wanna help," I tell him.

Ash grins and grabs my hand. "Thank you."

I don't move for a minute. I just stare at his hand on mine for the longest, hoping I'll never forget this moment. Then I remember he'll never be mine. So I pull away and give him my sign.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash

Tomoko has been tutoring me for the past few days and I'm beyond grateful that she's helping me out. I can actually do some problems on my own and if there's something I can't understand from class, Tomoko breaks it down for me until she knows I got it.

We were in the library and Tomoko was going over my homework problems (that I did by myself) when a thought came to me. "When's your birthday?" I ask.

Tomoko looked up at me confused at first then she smiled. "Actually it's tomorrow."

"What you plan on doing?"

She shrugged and looked back down at my homework. "I'll probably just stay home and write."

"C'mon Tomoko! You gotta do something for your birthday," I urged her.

"I'm not really big on birthdays," Tomoko admitted softly. "Besides we have school tomorrow."

_Forget school!_ I thought. I wasn't gonna let Tomoko sit at home and write on her birthday. I was gonna do something for her. She deserves it. I began plotting on what to get Tomoko for her birthday.

"Ash! Are you listening to me?" Emiko said through the phone. She was telling me about something that happened in her gym class but I was only half listening because I still hadn't figured out what to get Tomoko.

"I'm sorry babe. Did you know its Tomoko's birthday tomorrow?"

Emiko sighed. "No I didn't." I could tell she was frustrated that I wasn't listening to her. But she would get over it. Emiko never could hold a grudge. "What she plan on doing?"

"Nothing! She's just gonna go to school, go home and write," I stressed.

"Okay, I like Tomoko but we need to set up an intervention for her. Who wants to go to school on their birthday?"

"Exactly. We have to do something for her."

"We could throw her a party!"

"I don't know about that, E. That might be too much for her." I knew how easily Tomoko can get uncomfortable and I didn't want her feeling like that on her birthday.

"It can be small. Who are some of her friends?" Emiko asked.

That's when it hit me! Why Tomoko didn't care that her birthday was tomorrow. "She doesn't have any friends," I say aloud. In all the time I've been around Tomoko, I didn't even realize that I never saw her with anybody. She didn't even come in the cafeteria to eat lunch besides that time Emiko dragged her in there. Every time I saw Tomoko, she was alone.

"Oh." I knew Emiko felt the same way as me. She didn't like people feeling left out either. "I'm gonna make this the best birthday party ever!" Emiko vowed.

I smiled. Most people admired Emiko because of her beauty but what I admire most about her was her heart.

Tomoko

I overslept again. I was at my locker, trying to get my books together for my first and second period when Ash leaned against my locker smiling and holding a handful of lilacs. "Happy birthday, Tomoko."

I could feel my cheeks burning red and the tears watering my eyes. I never had a guy give me flowers before. "Thank you, Ash. But you didn't have to—"

He placed the flowers in my hand and used his thumb to wipe the tear that I didn't even realize fell. "You deserve it, Tomoko."

His eyes were so sincere I wanted to cry. I looked away from him, trying not to focus on the fact that this guy—who was being so sweet to me—belonged to someone else.

"You know you shouldn't be here," Ash reminded me.

I sighed. I knew Ash thought I was crazy for wanting to be in school on my birthday. "Yes, I should. School is school."

"C'mon, Tomoko! Live a little. If you leave with me right now, I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"You mean..skip school?"

Ash nodded as if skipping school was something normal. "Anywhere you want to go, Tomoko. It's your day. I just want you to enjoy it."

My head was spinning. It was all too much. But with Ash standing so close to me, I couldn't focus on anything else besides what he was promising me. And if there was one thing I wanted more than anything today, it's to spend my birthday with him.

"I know where I want to go," I told him. He smiled at me, making my heart pound and held out his hand. I felt goose bumps when our hands touched as Ash led me off campus.

"I can't believe you never been to the zoo," Ash commented as we walked towards the entrance.

"Well my parents promised to take me when I was little but they were always working," I explained to him.

"Is that what they're doing now? Working?"

I nodded. I quickly changed subjects because my parents are not something I want to talk about with Ash. "How many times have you been here?"

"A couple times. The lion exhibit is the best." I tried not to let it show how much that scared me.

We started to come up on the greenhouse that housed thousands of butterflies and I turned to Ash. "Let's go in there first."

"It's your day. Lead the way," Ash said with a wink.

Walking into the greenhouse was like something out of a dream. There were flowers everywhere and colorful butterflies all over.

"You know it's grasshoppers in here?" Ash teased me. I ignored him and looked around in amazement.

"This is beautiful," I said to no one in particular. I caught sight of a pot full of lilacs and went up to it. I close my eyes and get lost in its scent.

_Click!_ I look up to see Ash smiling at his phone. "Now that's beautiful," he said, showing me his phone. He took a picture of me inhaling the lilacs as a pretty white butterfly laid in my hair.

I blushed red.

Ash

After we left the butterfly exhibit, we went to the monkey cages and debated on which was cooler between orangutans and chimpanzees. Then we rode through the lion habitat where Tomoko held my arm the entire time, terrified the lions would attack us. And we both stood in awe as the eagles flew above us.

I was so caught up in the animals and enjoying Tomoko's company I didn't even realize the zoo was about to close.

We didn't say anything on the way to Tomoko's house. We didn't have to. It was a comfortable silence.

"Thank you so much for today, Ash," Tomoko said as I parked in front of her house.

"I had fun," I told her with a smile.

"Really?"

I nodded. "I'll walk you to the door."

I follow Tomoko to the door and smiled big when Tomoko opened the door.

"Happy birthday, Tomoko!"

Emiko, Rita, a few of my friends on the soccer team and a couple of other girls stood in a crowd smiling and holding a giant birthday cake.

"Make a wish, Tomoko! I made your favorite," a tall girl with a long brown ponytail said with a big grin.

"Lita? How did you-?" Tomoko looked at me with a confused look on her face.

Emiko spoke up. "It was all Ash's idea. He wanted to do something special for you. I just helped with the party."

"I don't—I can't believe—" Tomoko struggled to get her words together. I grabbed her shoulders and said softly, "Just make a wish and blow out your candles."

She looked up at me and I tried to read the look in her eyes but she looked away before I could and blew out her candles.

I kept an eye on Tomoko for majority of the night. The look she gave me before she blew out her candles was stuck in my head. I didn't know what to make of it. I wanted to ask her but I couldn't get a free moment with her.

"Babe, have you seen Tomoko?" I asked Emiko.

"Yeah, I saw her go outside with Lita. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanna give her her present." I told Emiko I'd be back and went outside. I saw Lita and Tomoko talking from a distance in her backyard. Lita sees me and smirks. Then she says something to Tomoko making her blush and starts walking my way.

"Great party, lover boy!" she says, winking at me and walking back in the house.

I approach Tomoko. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled at me. "Better than fine actually. I can't believe you did this for me."

"I just wanted you to have a good birthday."

"This is the best birthday I've ever had," she confessed.

I smiled. "It's not over yet."

"Oh no, Ash. You've done so much for me today already."

"What's a birthday without birthday presents?" I smiled at her and pulled out her present from behind my back.

She giggled as soon as she saw it. It was a stuffed animal lion I saw in the zoo's gift shop. "See? Not all lions are scary," I joked.

Tomoko took the stuffed lion from me and held it close in her arms. Then she kissed my cheek, catching me off guard. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Ash. I didn't mean to do that. Please don't hate me!"

I would have laughed if Tomoko wasn't freaking out so much. "Tomoko, it's okay. It's just a kiss on the cheek. No big deal." I kissed her cheek and smiled. "See?"

We locked eyes for a minute and I don't know what it was but something was pulling me towards Tomoko and I was about to reach out and touch her cheek when I heard Emiko's voice.

"There you two are! Everybody wants to see the birthday girl again before they leave." Emiko linked her arm with Tomoko and led her back to the house while my mind was still on Tomoko. Had I really about to do what I think I was about to do? _Was I about to kiss Tomoko?_


	5. Chapter 5

Tomoko

I got to school the next day feeling happier than I have in weeks. I even called my publisher and told him that there will be a sequel to the Moonlit Pegasus although I would need time to write it.

I start to smile when I think about all that Ash has done for me. In my wildest dreams I never expected Ash and I to become friends. "Friends," I mutter to myself then sigh. I needed to accept reality. Ash was with Emiko and they were perfect together. _Then what was up with the way Ash was looking at me the other night?_ I shook my head and began to put my books in my locker.

"Hey Tomoko!"

I look up to see Neela making her way to me. I want to run but my feet are frozen in that spot.

Neela smirked when she stood in front of me as if she could sense my uneasiness. "I heard about your party the other night. Thanks for inviting me."

Oh my Gosh! She wasn't there! I thought something was off about that party. "But I—I"

Neela raised her hand telling me to stop and I shut up immediately. "Save it. I didn't want to be at your stupid birthday party. Besides it was all out of pity anyway. The only reason Ash and Emiko are even giving you the time of day is because they feel sorry for you. So soak it up while you can cause one day I will expose you for the fraud you are and you will go back to being a nobody with your only friend being the ones you write about in your lame book."

I tried not to let her words get to me but the knot in my throat got too big and I couldn't hold it down. I ran to the bathroom, hearing Neela's laugh in my head as I locked myself in a stall and cried my eyes out.

I don't know how long I sat on the bathroom floor crying but I knew my lunch period was almost over. _Oh my gosh, Ash! _I jump up and ran out the bathroom, hoping Ash wouldn't be upset with me. But as soon as I stepped out the bathroom, I ran into something hard almost knocking me on my butt.

"Tomoko? What's going on?"

I looked up, cringing and shivering all at the same time. "I—"

Ash's eyes soften when he looked at my face. "Were you crying?"

I looked down as soon as he said that but he pulled my head right back up so I couldn't hide the truth. "What happen?" he asked me softly.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Just thinking about what Neela said made me want to cry again.

"Talk to me, Tomoko."

I glanced up and felt the tears fall as I asked Ash the question that was burning my brain. "Do you feel sorry for me?"

"What?"

"Are you nice to me because you feel sorry for me? Because I don't have any friends?"

"What the hell? No, Tomoko. I'm nice to you because you're my friend. I admire you and I think you're brilliant. Why would you think I feel sorry for you?" Ash asked me.

I could tell Ash was offended I asked him such a question and I regretted having asked it. "I'm sorry. Neela said—"

"Neela?" Ash's mouth turned into a frown then grew hard as understanding flashed in his eyes. "Tomoko, don't listen to Neela. I like hanging out with you. That's why you're my friend. I don't care if I'm your only friend or one of many as long as I'm in your circle."

My body reacted on its own as I dove into Ash's arms and hugged him. I thought my surprise birthday was sweet but this took the cake. I may not have wanted Ash as just as my friend but I'm glad he is.

Ash wrapped his arms around me and I never felt such peace. Then I realized I was getting too comfortable with a guy that wasn't mine so I broke the hug.

"I'm sorry I missed our tutoring session," I said, biting my lip.

Ash smiled and I swear I melted. "It's cool. I think I actually did all the problems right."

He handed me his paper and just from glancing at it, it did seem as though he answered them correctly. "But I would still like some review before the game Friday," he added.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Would you be cool tutoring me at my house after school?"

I gulped. Me in Ash's house? "Ye-yeah, sure."

"Cool. I'll catch you tomorrow."

Ash flashed me a quick smile and jetted down the hallway just as the bell rung. I wiped my face and made the way to fourth period.

Ash

I walked to cafeteria, getting madder with every step I took. Why was Neela gunning for Tomoko so hard? And why was she throwing my name in her drama? Whatever the reason is it ends today.

I see everybody coming out the cafeteria. A couple of people reach out to speak to me but I'm too heated to even acknowledge them. I see Emiko, Rita, and Neela coming out the double doors laughing. Emiko sees me first and knew by my face I wasn't in a good mood.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Emiko asked with concern.

"We need to talk," I said, looking directly at Neela.

Neela had the most nonchalant look on her face and I took a step back because Neela was working my patience and I didn't want to do something I would regret. "About what?" Neela questioned.

"You filling Tomoko's head with bullshit that's what," I snapped.

"What did you say to Tomoko, Neela?" Emiko asked.

"I didn't say anything to that nerd," Neela responded with an attitude.

"You told her that I'm only friends with her because I feel sorry for her," I said, looking at Neela but answering Emiko.

"Neela, why would you say something like that?" Rita gasped.

Neela threw her hands up. "Oh my God! You guys act like the sun rises out of Tomoko's butt or something. She's just a nerd who made a book out of her fantasy love life. Who cares what I said to her?"

"Neela, what is your problem? Tomoko hasn't done anything to you," Emiko said, looking at Neela in disbelief.

"Look, I don't know what your problem with Tomoko but you better kill it or you'll have to deal with me," I said, making it clear to Neela.

"What's it matter to you, Ash? What is she to you?" Neela inquired as if there was something more between me and Tomoko than friendship.

"She's something you could never be. _A friend._ So do me a favor and keep her name and mine out of your mouth." I look at Emiko who grabs my hand, letting me know she supports me all the way.

"Emiko," Neela calls out just as we start to walk away.

Emiko turns to face Neela. "I can't believe you, Neela. Why do you go out your way to be mean to Tomoko?"

"She threw a party with all my friends there and then she didn't even invite me!" Neela explained.

"You've been coming at Tomoko since Emiko invited her to have lunch with us. And I'M the one who didn't invite you because I didn't want you messing up Tomoko's birthday," I informed her.

"Neela, you're a bully. Tomoko is a sweet person and she doesn't deserve your harassment. I never thought you could be so cruel but now I do and I don't want to be your friend anymore," Emiko said, squeezing my hand. Neela and Emiko have been through a lot together and I know cutting Neela off is hard for her so I take her away just as I feel Emiko start to break down.

After comforting Emiko and taking her home, I was relieved to see my mom in the kitchen cooking. I needed a good meal.

I sneak up on my mom, making her jump and kiss her cheek. She turns around and hits me on my arm. "Oh Ash! One day I'm gonna end up hurting you, you keep creeping up scaring me," she scolded.

I laugh because I know my mom wouldn't hurt a fly. "Mom, is it okay if my tutor come over tomorrow?"

"Depends on who it is and if you'll actually be studying," my mom responded, raising her eyebrow at her.

"Mom!"

"Don't 'Mom' me, Ash! I know what studying means to you kids these days."

I shook my head. "Mom, I'm really gonna be studying. You know I'm trying to stay on the soccer team."

My mom looked at me, her eyes softening as she reaches out and touch my cheek. She knew how devastated I was when my coach told me I was benched until my calculus grade came up. "So who is your tutor?"

I smile at her. "You have to promise you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak out? Who is it, Ash?"

"Tomoko Takase."

"Tomoko Takase is tutoring you in calculus?! Why are you just now telling me?" My mom started pacing the room mumbling to herself. "Do you know what her favorite dish is? Oh darn, I don't have time to go to the store today."

"Mom, she's coming to help me pass the midterm Friday not to eat a five course meal," I reminded her but I knew it was useless. My mom was more obsessed with Tomoko's book than Emiko was.

"Well y'all can't study on an empty stomach. What time is she coming over tomorrow?"

"I'm bringing her over once we get out of school," I answered with a smile. I could see my mom calculating and plotting in her head then ran out the room. I go over to the stove to try to sample something. "Don't you dare touch that food, Ash!" my mom yells at me from the other room.

I laugh and grab my soccer ball so I can practice outside before dinner.


End file.
